From Afar : Ipin's side
by Mukkura
Summary: This story follows I-pin while she goes through some issues with Ryohei. It is also a bit of a sequel to I won't lose you. M so my future chapters can be free to be however I wish it to be.


Before reading this, I suggest you read the normal From Afar, .net/s/6708130/1/From_Afar

there's the if you need it :]

This is also sort of a sequel of my Hibari I-pin. .net/s/6146608/1/I_wont_lose_you

Yeah...I shouldn't connect my stories as much as I do, but I can't help it. I'm working on these all at the same time x.x; Parts of my Hibari I-pin is also in my Ken Chrome, which I will not give the link of cause you don't need it to know what happens here :] Yes yes, I do understand that my Hibari I-pin isn't finished yet, shhh, okay? I will finish that up right now. While working on the next chapter of the main story. Anyways, after this you may want to read Ryohei's side before reading the second chapter of From Afar, but I'm going to already tell you that in that chapter :]

I must say that I enjoy working on this with Arano, it's rather fun. I am going to start working on another story with XSuchaFoolX but it is Hayate no Gotoku and have nothing to do with khr, which I WISH I owned, but don't. Anyways, that's it for info. Enjoy the fanfic :]

* * *

"Kyo-kun...why are you so mad?"

_When it comes to me she notices everything, but with others...sigh...this girl..._Hibari turns his gaze towards his lover, "I'm not mad..."

I-pin pouts childishly at the dark haired male, glaring slightly at him, "That's a lie and we both know it...don't lie to me Kyo-chan, you know I don't like it when you lie to me..." Her last words came out as a soft whimper as she looks sadly at the taller male.

Hibari freezes slightly, stiffening up as he looks at her; he didn't know why it made him upset when she was sad, all he knew is that it hurt him when she looked so sad, it made him want to bite to death the very thing that makes her sad...though in this case it was his fault...he sighs softly, "Don't worry about it I-pin..." _This girl is like a drug...what has she done to me...making me feel all of these...emotions..._

I-pin shakes her head and gently places her hand on his shoulder, making him stiffen up farther, _This girl...is she keeps this up..._ She gently strokes his arm and whispers in his ear in a low, seductive voice, "Tell me what's bothering you Kyoya...I'll make everything better..." _This woman..._

Hibari grabs her by the wrist, his dark eyes glazed over slightly in lust, "Don't do that I-pin..."

I-pin smirks, "Then tell me..."

_This woman..._Hibari sighs, knowing it was his fault that the once innocent angel ended up like this, he moves but a few inches from her lips, a smirk on his lips, his dark eyes looked like a predator eyeing his prey. "You really want to know?"

"Y...yes...of course..." I-pin blushes, suddenly losing her courage as her eyes shifts from his lips to his eyes, nervous. _Why is he looking at me like that? _

Hibari's smirk fades into a frown, "It's about Ryohei..."

"Eh?" I-pin tilts her head slightly, confused, "What does Ryohei-nii have anything to do with this?" _Ryohei didn't do anything again did he? I don't remember him doing-_

Hibari cuts off her thoughts by mumbling, "He harbors feelings for you I-pin..." I-pin twitches at his words, _That's impossible! ...right?_ Before I-pin could express her thoughts into words, Hibari speaks again, she could hear the irritation in his voice, irritated that another man had dared harbor feelings for his woman, and the man knew him as well, "I can tell, his very existence makes me want to bite him to death. The way he looks at you..." Hibari's eyes narrows as he glares at the wall that he was starting to back I-pin against.

"...are...are you sure about that Hibari?" I-pin's dark eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Ryohei can't like me...I'm with Hibari...he can't like me...right?_

Hibari lets out a sigh of frustration, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't like you being around him...don't be alone with him from now on...I know you seem to like to crowd with the weak, I don't plan on stopping you now after four years..."

_Four years...it's been four years since she had gathered up all the courage in her entire body and told him how she felt about him...and she was glad that she had done so. Four years...four years since they have been together. They had been friends for three years before she had finally confessed, three long years of waiting and gathering the courage, gaining his trust and soon his love. It was worth every minute of it in her eyes. He had shown her bits of love before she had confessed to him, which had encouraged her greatly, since they had been together, he had started to open up more. He was still, of course, the cold, cruel and violent person that he was eight years prior, but he was still as kind and gentle to her as he was when she was but three years old, though he was more now. After all the years of her winning his love and keeping it, after all those years of trouble, drama and many other things that they had to go through to be together, something else has come up to tear them apart? No...she didn't want that at all. She didn't want to have to choose like she had to do before..._

"...Kyoya..." She tilts her head at him, almost wanting her question to be answered as true, "Are you...jealous that was hanging out with him? Maybe worried about me?"

"Jealousy and emotions isn't something that I-" Hibari stops himself in his tracks, he had made the same mistake years ago by saying that he didn't have emotions, which led her to believe that he didn't care about her, which was untrue. He was letting his pride take over again, he wasn't going to let that happen and hurt her again from it. He sighs softly, "Yes...I suppose that I am jealous...and I don't want him doing something to you..."Hibari narrows his eyes at her, "You remember what happened with Lambo..."

"Please don't bring up that incident," I-pin shakes her head, sighing. Lambo had caused them most of their troubles at the beginning of their relationship. I-pin gently strokes Hibari's cheek, "Kyoya...you know that you are the only one that I love. I proved that to you four years ago...I proved that to you even before that." I-pin tilts her head slightly, "Believe me...because it's the truth..."

"...of course I believe you..." Hibari whispers softly before kissing the young girl's soft lips.

I-pin quickly kisses him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue into her warm mouth. Her thoughts drifting away from Ryohei, the boxer was her friend, friends was something she still didn't want to give up and she didn't want to choose, not again; but for now, she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to simply forget about it and Hibari knew just how to keep her mind off of everything.


End file.
